Secreto de Amor
by narusempai
Summary: -Re subido- SasuHina


Los personajes son de **MASASHI KISHOMOTO**, pero si fueran mios desde el premer capitulo Habria SasuHina, en la aparicion de Temari habria ShikaTema, haria Explotar a INO, me casaria con** MASASHI**, pero es Gay. Asi que mejor me caso con Itachi.

Hola, espero que les guste a ustedes Fanes del SasuHina

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Inicio**_

_**Secreto de Amor**_

_Nosotros manteníamos una relación secreta, porque nadie debía enterarse de que éramos novios._

_No se vería bien que el vengador, el traidor anduviera con la Princesa del clan Hyuga._

_Nadie nos decía nada. Nadie sabia nada. Ni mis compañeros de equipo ni los tuyos._

_Queríamos guardar el secreto, te amo, y por eso nadie debía saber, pero cuando tu me veías con Sakura, te salían los celos._

_Cuando nos encontrábamos solos, bajo la luz de la luna, en aquel prado después de profesarnos amor durante horas te recordaba lo celosa que te ponías._

_Tú decías que no era cierto. Que yo estaba imaginando._

_Luego un día cuando regresábamos de "__Ichiraku Ramen__", me lo tuve bien merecido, te vi a ti y a tus compañeros de equipo, mientras ese imbesil cara de perro te abrazaba._

_Naruto lo noto –lo se, como no notar que una niña esta enamorada de ti, y notar cuando uno se pone celoso- me pregunto que me pasaba, yo lo dije que nada que la comida me hizo daño, y me fui. _

_Cuando nos damos un Beso es bajo la Luna, cuando todos están dormidos, porque no puedo durar ni un día solo, si tus adictivos labios._

_Te digo que cuando te vi la primera ves pensé que eras una chica superficial, porque fue en la boda de Kakashi y de Anko, ibas con un Kimonos Negro con detalles plata, y con un Obi plata._

_La mayoría de los chicos te invitaron a bailar, pero tu los rechazaste, hasta que llego Shino, te invito a bailar, y tu gustosa aceptaste._

_Cuando ya todos se retiraban, te vi salir, y sigilosamente –atropelle a todos- te seguí. Te encontré en un lago, con tus pies en el agua, te pregunte que hacías, y tu como que te asustaste, porque diste un brinquito, y casi caes al agua –__**Torpe**__- murmure por lo bajo, ella lo escucho, y bajo la cabeza, se paro, se disculpo y se fue. No la volví a ver hasta a la semana siguiente._

_Un día nos asignaron una misión, tu y yo, partimos media hora después de ser asignada la misión, teníamos que investigar algo de unos bandidos que asaltaban viajeros._

_En esa misión, hubo unos contratiempos te atacaron mientras dormías._

_Cuando te rescate te encontré tirada, en el suelo, con solo tu ropa interior, y a tu alrededor cinco hombres de gran altura, uno de ellos con los pantalones abajo, y los otros cuatro tocándote, tu estabas llorando, en ese momento me enoje, active en magenkiou por inercia, y mate a todas esas basuras, a esas escorias que se atrevían a tocar a una flor, una flor apunto de marchitarse._

_Cuando ya estaban muertos llegue a tu lado, y me quite el polo azul marino con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda, te lo puse con delicadeza, y te cargue en brazos._

_Te lleve hasta la casa de campaña, y te recosté, busque entre tus pertenencias unos pantalones, cuando los encontré te los puse, te limpie las lagrimas, y me acosté alado de ti, abrazándote, diciéndote que todo había pasado._

_Mande un mensaje a la Hokage, avisando que llegaríamos un poco tarde._

_Cuando te "Recuperaste" anduvimos de regreso a la aldea. En la entrada nos topamos con Juugo _

–_Después de que volví, el equipo Taka se quedo en konoha- con Naruto Kiba, Shino, Neji y Sakura._

_Cuando viste a Juugo te asustaste, y te escondiste detrás de mi, todos se sorprendieron, porque tu eras muy buena amiga de Juugo, se llevaban muy bien._

_Yo me voltee y te dije –Tranquila, el no te hará daño-mientras te agarraba de las mejillas._

_Después del incidente, nos juntábamos mas durante la noche, a los dos nos encantaban la noche._

_Un día te dije que me gustabas, que si querías ser mi novia, tu aceptaste. En ese momento te bese, primero no hiciste nada, pero note como te tensaste, luego correspondiste._

_Después de eso, me dijiste que tu padre no lo aceptaría, que guardáramos el secreto… _

_Nuestro "__**Secreto de Amor**__"._

_**Fin.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Al final esta un poco confuso, si lo se... pero se me acabo la inspiracion. Acepto Tomatazos, melonasos, Cartas de Amenaza, Kunais, Shurikens, Sellos explosivo, Shikamaru's, Sasuke's, Kakashi's.

Pasteles, Flores, Criticas, Review... muchos... xD

Gracias por su Atencion Prestada Les desea una Felis semana _**SP. Temari-'**_


End file.
